Un simple bout de papier
by Akimi Aya
Summary: OS. Un simple bout de papier peut tout changer comme nous le montre Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

Un simple bout de papier

Résumé : Un simple bout de papier peut tout changer comme nous le montre Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari, je suis

Instantanément effrayé en ta présence

Bien que tu ne me fais plus

Aucun mal.

Rien ne pourra

Interrompre le flot

Incessant de sentiment

Lourd à porter. Appelle moi

Omnivore et non herbivore. Je ne

Veux être un

Être faible à tes

Yeux. Je ne veux être qu'un

Omnivore qui pourrai enfin te dire mon

Unique pensé "I love you". »

Tsuna regarda avec horreur la feuille que le préfet venait de ramasser. De toute ses affaires, il avait fait tomber cette feuille. Il était incapable de bouger et se sentit rougir. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il sentit Hibari le tirer vers lui d'un bras pendant que l'autre bras l'enlaçait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses joues étaient érubescente. Instinctivement, il cacha son visage contre le torse d'Hibari, il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça. Le préfet eut un léger, très léger, sourire en voyant la réaction de son boss. Il profita de la proximité pour passer son deuxième bras sur le dos du plus jeune pour une étreinte affectueuse. Le plus vieux après avoir profiter de cette brève étreinte, rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du châtain pour soufflet un discret « Omnivore » qui finit d'achever Tsuna. Le jeune Sawada avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de joie, plus rien n'exister pour lui excepté Hibari, ses bras autour de sa taille, son souffle léger sur son oreille, sa voix qui remplissait son estomac de papillon, sa proximité, juste Hibari. Il se répétait inlassablement le mot de son gardien dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à cela, à telle point qu'il ne remarqua même pas le mouvement de son gardien du nuage. En fait, il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit au doux baiser et retourna se blottir dans les bras de son Kyo qui vient lui chuchoter un timide « Moi aussi » au creux de l'oreille avant de repartir laissant Tsuna retourner en cours plus heureux que jamais. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple bout de papier le rendrait si heureux ?

* * *

J'ai écrit ça après un commentaire de texte de français pour passer le temps. J'espère que sa vous a plut et laissez un p'tit commentaire =)

Mukuro : La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuie pendant un contrôle modifie le couple !

Hibari : Un problème ananas herbivore ?

Mukuro : Oui ma petite Alouette !

Auteur énervé : VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !

Mukuro et Hibari apeuré : Akimi ?

Auteur glacial : Vous allez réclamer les reviews tout de suite. C'est bien compris ?

Mukuro et Hibari hochent la tête : Les gens vous allez laisser une review tout de suite ou vous aurez affaire à nous !

Mukuro : Je bercerai vos nuit d'illusion plus magnifique les unes que les autres. Serai vous autant résistant que les mafieux que j'ai torturé ?

Hibari sort ses tonfas : Je vous mordrai à mort.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'était censé être un OS, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant voir plus que le premier. Et oui, Kyo-chan est OOC mais en même temps pour le mettre avec Tsu-kun il doit forcément l'être._

* * *

_Il avait tellement honte de tenir ce papier dans sa main. Depuis quand le oh combien généralissime Hibari Kyoya faisait __**ce**__ genre de chose ? Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait __**ça**__ juste pour __**cet**__ herbivore. C'était inconcevable. Pourtant rien que d'imaginer la tête que ferait son omnivore en voyant le papier et son cœur battait à tout allure et un sourire béat, un micro-sourire visible uniquement par les plus grand connaisseur, était apparu sur son visage. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas pressé. Tous les élèves s'écartaient de son chemin. Il tourna a droite et s'arrêta contre le battant d'une salle de classe. Il dit « Omnivore » puis partit sans vérifier si son boss le suivait, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Toutes les personnes de la classe de Tsuna étaient figées, même le prof ! Tsuna rejoignit avec un sourire aux lèvres sont carnivore de chéri. Arrivé dans le bureau de ce dernier, Tsuna l'enlaça. Hibari colla un peu plus son dos contre le torse de son boss et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui glissa discrètement le papier dans les mains avant de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir à son bureau pour regarder sa réaction. Tsuna regarda son gardien un long moment avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au simple bout de papier qu'il tenait. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se mettait à lire. Kyoya le fixait avec appréhension, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Tsuna allait-il apprécier ? Au vue de son sourire léger, sûrement, mais il n'avait toujours pas lu le texte._

_Tsunayoshi,_

_Superbement_

_Unique,_

_Naturellement_

_Adorable,_

_._

_Absolument_

_Incomparable,_

_Sublime_

_Herbivore,_

_Immensément_

_Talentueux,_

_Effroyablement_

_Ravissant,_

_Unique._

_ Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit, il était éblouissant. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Hibari ne fit pas attention au sourire, il ne vit que cette larme silencieuse. Il se redressa prestement pour effacer la larme. Il était terrorisé. Pourquoi Tsuna pleurait-il ? Il n'aimait pas ce qui était écrit ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question se bousculait dans sa tête. « Kyo … Kyo c'est … C'est magnifique Kyo. » Le fameux Kyo ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Son omnivore pleurait de joie. Le nuage enlaça le ciel. Le gardien sentit les doigts fins de son boss se poser sur sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir la bague sur son doigt qu'il sentit le souffle de Tsuna sur son oreille. Un frisson le parcourut. « Bon anniversaire Kyo, aishiteru mi amor. » Tsuna s'empara délicatement des lèvres du préfet. Rapidement leurs langues jouèrent ensemble dans un baiser langoureux. Les mains se firent baladeuses et les deux amants se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur le canapé. « Aishiteru omnivore, bon anniversaire. ». Et maintenant on va les laissez fêter leur un an tranquille. Et dire que tout ça n'a commencé qu'à partir d'un simple bout de papier._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût. Sur ce je vous dis à une prochaine fois! =)_


End file.
